When It's Over
by StarfishKitty
Summary: What is it that Link and Ravio want when all of their hardships are over? Ravio's point of view. RavioLi


Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is just a short little thing I've been thinking of uploading for a while. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>When It's Over<strong>

It was evening in the beautiful land of Lorule. The sky was a magnificent hue of orange, and the castle looked amazing, almost a pearlescent white.

"Everything is as it should be." I sighed as I walked toward the castle.

"Ravio!" Princess Hilda emerged from the building. "Hurry up, it's about to start!"

I smiled, excited for the events that will take place tonight.

Inside there were grand decorations of purple and white. Several people had congregated in the hall. Everyone from Lorule was here, and he could swear some people were from Hyrule. Hilda waved toward him. "Come on! I have a surprise for you!" I ran in her direction, bumping into people here and there. As I got closer, I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood the one person who supported me completely while I was in Hyrule.

"Link," I gave the beautiful boy a soft smile. He gave a grin before tackling me to the ground.

"Ravio! I'm so glad to see you!" His face was too close. My heart went erratic and my face flushed. I tried not to look flustered as he lifted himself off of me. "Are you alright? You look a little red… do you have a fever?"

"N-no I'm alright, you just surprised me." I said as I brushed myself off.

Hilda smiled. "I'll leave you two be. You know with being a princess and all I have to entertain all of these guests." She walked off towards a large group of people.

An awkward silence ensued until I had a thought. "Hey Link, how did you even get here anyway?" He gave a mischievous grin before answering.

"I have my ways. Now what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where everyone was dancing. As much as I love to dance, doing it in public wasn't really in my interests.

"Um, Link? Dancing really isn't my thing…" I spoke, feeling nervous.

"Are you kidding me? There's nothing wrong with a little fun. Here I'll show you." He grabbed a hold of me and pulled me close. My face flushed again. At first he only moved me side to side, then he showed me more exciting moves that made me feel alive. He took away my nervousness and soon we were dancing side by side with pure joy.

It felt like hours of dancing, celebrating, and games before the princess announced to move to the courtyard for fireworks. Everyone filed out of the huge doors and again Link grabbed my hand as we headed outside. It seemed like everyone got into pairs, or couples I should say. Everyone held their significant other and the children sat in a group up front. I got the nervous feeling again, unsure of what to do or where to sit. Link laughed and said "C'mon let's sit over here." We sat towards the edge of the group, the grass feeling soft underneath. I accidently brushed my hand against his. I whispered a "Sorry" and took my hand away.

Link looked at me. "Don't." I sat in confusion for a moment, but he pulled me closer. He put his arms around me and held me close. I gazed up at him. His eyes seemed to capture the entire sky, they were so blue. He closed them and inched his face towards mine. The show was starting but we didn't care. The other was more important. 'I wish this could last forever' I thought. I closed my emerald eyes and met Link with a kiss.

* * *

><p>I felt warm. There was brightness in my face. I opened my eyes to find I was laying in Link's house, the morning sun's rays warming my skin. Sighing, I got up to make myself breakfast. I couldn't stop thinking about Link. "Only a dream, huh." Every night was like this. I would dream about him, about Link. 'I could never tell him this. Hell he doesn't even know what I look like.' I thought. "What am I gonna do." I said to myself. "About these dreams, and you." Link had so much going on right now. He doesn't need a Rabbit boy professing his love to him. "Although, I wish these dreams come true."<p>

I put my hood on and woke Sheerow for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Skull Woods - Link<strong>

Link looked up to the sky. It was getting dark. He didn't think these woods could get any darker. "I'll have to stop here for the night." he said to himself. He set up a small fire and a place for him to think. As he brought out food to eat, he thought about why he was doing all of this.

Saving the sages, conquering dungeons. He knew why, to save Hyrule and Lorule from Yuga and Ganon, but what was his motivation? Saving people? Saving his princess? Saving the land? No. He knew exactly what his motivation was. One of the people who helped him out the most on his quest.

"Ravio." Link smiled at the thought of him. Even though Ravio had strict rules on renting his stuff and buying the items were pretty pricy, he knew Ravio had a good reason. As much as Ravio would like to come off as a giddy money-loving merchant, Link saw through that. He saw the sadness Ravio was hiding, and whatever money he collected was going to something very important.

He didn't know when, but Link realised he had feelings for Ravio. Now wasn't a good time to bring up that sort of thing with someone, but Link knew he would. "When this is all over I'll tell him how I really feel."

The fire was dying, and Link's eyelids were growing heavy. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, because he knew he would have another night full of wonderful dreams about Ravio.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed reading. Reviews are always appreciated! :)<p>

If you have any input that would be fantastic!


End file.
